<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Congratulations, Queen by reaneri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806536">Congratulations, Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaneri/pseuds/reaneri'>reaneri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Queen's Gambit (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After Moscow, Canon Compliant, Car kiss, Car rides, Chess, Chess Talk, Coffee date, F/M, Fluff, Mentioned Mr. Shaibel, Mentions of Alcohol and Pills, Plans For The Future, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaneri/pseuds/reaneri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After her match in Moscow, Benny and Beth never shared another call or conversation for a while. When he learned that she will be in The White House due to an invitation and a press conference, he quickly hopped in his car and drove from New York just to see her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Harmon/Benny Watts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Congratulations, Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I'm not from the US and I'm not an expert in chess so I might get things wrong!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> You’ve finally seen how the Soviets play, haven’t you, Beth?  </em>
</p><p>While waiting for the traffic lights in front of him to turn green, Benny leaned forward and rested his arms on the steering wheel. When he learned that Beth will be in the White House later today due to an invitation and a press conference, he quickly left New York as if he works in the media.</p><p>He wanted to greet the new Champion — nothing more, nothing less. When Levertov and his other chess master and grandmaster friends went home after a competition, he also greeted him so this shouldn’t be any different.</p><p>Or so he thought.</p><p>The more he stayed in the car, the more restless and impatient he felt. When the lights turned green, he instinctively drove faster than necessary, on the verge of passing the speed limit. Although he had experienced moments of helplessness; of wanting to tear your head apart in search of answers, Benny never thought that this feeling would exist outside of chess.</p><p>
  <em>When I saw your games, I wanted you to see Russia for yourself one day — and I knew that you’d be able to soon. Moscow Invitational is always packed with people, both inside and outside of the venue. Even old men on streets and parks knew advanced openings. Russians take their chess seriously, but they are also the ones who enjoy it the most.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> That sight — it would have been nice to see it together. </em>
</p><p>After several hours, he reached Washington, DC, and parked in a free space. When he saw cameras and recorders around, Benny let out a sigh of relief. </p><p>She’s still here. <em>She’s here. </em></p><p>In a cool fashion, he strolled around and joined the crowd of journalists from different newspapers and magazines, as well as national television media men who he deems know nothing about chess and what Beth Harmon went through. They are just here to brag about an American woman winning internationally despite the lack of support early on in the game.</p><p>Benny allowed his hat to cover his face as he looked down, crossed his arms, and waited. </p><p>“You lost to Borgov twice before — in Mexico City and in Paris.” One of the journalists mentioned, to which Benny immediately thought, <em>Bad move</em>. “How did you prepare to make sure you would emerge as the winner?”</p><p>“Oh, it was terrible. I didn’t want to play chess after those games but when I recovered, I thoroughly studied his games. I also did not allow myself to get distracted during the match.”</p><p><em> She’s so bad in-camera</em>, Benny thought, while listening to her admit a moment of weakness. Others don’t do that, but she’s the type who doesn’t care about how people view her words and actions. He couldn't help but be impressed.</p><p>“During adjournment, I had some help from here. Of course, I still did some adjustments in the end but their insights helped me advance.” She added.</p><p>Hearing that made Benny smirk.</p><p>“What kind of help did you have, Beth Harmon?” Another journalist asked.</p><p>“Just some moves from the ones I played with before. Benny Watts, Harry Beltik, and the others.”</p><p>“<em>Played with</em>? You mean the ones you <em>pulverized</em>,” Benny muttered, but he’s not really mad. He looked up and for a moment, despite the distance, their eyes met.</p><p>Beth pursed her lips and finished both the interview and the photoshoot. After a couple more minutes, she left to personally meet and speak to Benny. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey. Why are you here?”</p><p>“Good job finding a way to cut his advantage and secure your win. If you started doing your advances one move late, Borgov might still have a chance to beat you.” Benny did not waste his time congratulating her in his own ways. He started walking and Beth followed. “But you didn’t let that happen.”</p><p>“Seriously?” She raised her eyebrows. While she’s aware that chess lives inside her head rent-free, Benny Watts might have it worse. “But just say I’m a genius.” </p><p>“I already said you’re the best after our match.”</p><p>“How sweet.”</p><p>“And as for your question, I read the morning paper with your face on it. It said that there will be a press conference here. I thought of joining you to drink right after so I rushed over.” If he couldn’t stop her from drinking, he might as well join so he could watch over her just in case. “I can invite the others if you want.”</p><p>“But I was thinking of heading straight to New York.” </p><p>Benny paused and looked at her to see if she was being serious. He certainly did not expect that. Always unpredictable— this little lady.</p><p>“Woah, hold on. We don’t have to jump on sex at once, tiger. I drove for hours so I’m still tired.”</p><p>“No, I just wanted to replay my games, not just the one with Borgov but with the others too. New York just happened to be nearer.” Beth said and reached for his hat and slightly tilted it so that she can see his face better. “Fine. How about coffee?” </p><p>“If we’re heading back to New York, I’ll prefer that over alcohol. Come, I know a place.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sun is about to set and the local cafe is slowly getting packed. But as long as they are in their own small world at a table for two, the others hardly matter.</p><p>They didn’t waste any time. While Benny ordered their drink, Beth started setting up the small chess set that Benny brought. She started with her game with Luchenko, the one she considers as the second most difficult game she played that time after Borgov.</p><p>“How much?” Beth asked without looking up when her peripheral vision saw Benny with their coffee.</p><p>“I got it,” Benny replied and placed their drinks on the table. He sat down and checked the set-up. “I reviewed that already and found something. Here.” </p><p>Taking some pieces, he rearranged the board to mimic a certain point of the match. “While yours is not a bad move, this would have been better.” Benny moved a bishop and explained how it could have affected the next stages of the game.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the end, they played three rounds of chess: two wins for Beth and one for Benny. And now, they’re back in the car heading to New York.</p><p>“So what are you planning now, Champion?” Benny asked.</p><p>Beth leaned back on the passenger seat, making herself comfortable. “Study more. Work on strengthening my endgame. Defend my title. There’s a lot to do, Benny.”</p><p>Hearing that made him raise his eyebrows. “The Soviets changed you that much? A while back, you wanted to drink rather than play.” </p><p>“I played casually in a park in Moscow with some old men. For a moment, I forgot about the pressure and stress of competitive chess and I found myself enjoying it again.” </p><p>“You say that, but I bet you crushed everyone anyway. Those poor old men.” </p><p>“Well, you’re talking to a World Champion so that is to be expected.”</p><p>Benny smirked. The conversation felt oddly familiar. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “Which poor men are we talking about?” </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> “Touché.” </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>“Also Benny.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I did awful things. I only realized after our call and after… you helped me win my game.” She didn’t want a repeat of her not being able to show gratitude to the people who were and are there for her along the way — Mr. Shaibel, Jolene, Harry Beltik, Townes, and now Benny Watts. “I was ungrateful.”</p><p>“Mm.” Benny didn’t say more and allowed her to talk.</p><p>“I flushed my remaining pills. I stopped filling my refrigerator back home with alcohol.” She admitted. “It was hard. It’s still hard but I’m… distracting myself mostly.”</p><p>“What do you mean by pills? What kind?” His eyes are on the road but both his ears and mind are focused on her.</p><p>“Tranquilizers. I started drinking them when I was a child. Floating chess pieces appear on the ceiling and I play by myself. Before an official match, those pills also help in strategizing and envisioning my next moves,” She explained. “...But I didn’t use them in Moscow.”</p><p>Moments of silence followed. Beth looked at him and saw him in deep thoughts. Benny quickly glanced over and tuck strands of hair beneath her ear.</p><p>In a soft and gentle voice, he replied, “Why not write a book? I can introduce you to my publisher. You have a strong way of attacking, unafraid to make sacrifices.”</p><p>“What, so you can use that against me?”</p><p>“I don’t mind a little payback after you learned from my book. But you’re a phenomenon, Beth. I’m sure there are a lot of young players who’d like to learn from you. They can buy our books together and we can start a new breed of kids interested in chess. Maybe the country would pay more attention.”</p><p>As if struck by an unexpected move in chess, Beth paused to think. Then an idea struck him.</p><p>“I’d like to write about my beginnings… especially about Mr. Shaibel. Maybe I can also trace why he has advanced knowledge on chess and why he has a copy of the 7th edition of Modern Chess Openings.” </p><p>“Quite unusual, but chess players buy biographies and autobiographies of world-renowned players all the time. Plus you’re not the typical prodigy so people will be interested and inspired. …<em>I know I am</em>.”</p><p>Beth didn’t know what or how to reply.</p><p>“By the way Beth, you’re free to call me again. But this time, don’t push people away. Not me, not anyone else.”</p><p>“...Earlier, even if you didn’t show up, I was actually planning to go straight to New York from The White House.”</p><p>“Hm? You think I’d be willing to just let you in?” At this point, his driving is starting to get fast and impatient again.</p><p>“I know you missed me.” </p><p>Benny rolled his eyes but there was still a small smile on the corner of his lips. “What do you plan to do, Beth?”</p><p>Beth quickly answered, “Chess?” </p><p>“Of course. That is already a given. I don’t mind helping you replay your matches but we won’t have tournaments in a while.”</p><p>“I’m not sure. I just wanted to do things with you. I’m free for a week, if you’d let me stay.”</p><p>“Fine. I don’t think I have food or drinks left at the apartment so would you mind dropping by to the grocery first?” </p><p>“It’s okay. And I can pay, to make up for the last time.”</p><p>“Got it. But for now…”</p><p>Benny parked the car on an empty street and unbuckled his seatbelt. At first, Beth thought he needed to drop by somewhere but he didn't leave the car at all so it only made her confused.</p><p>“Benny?”</p><p>“Shh.” He scooted to the passenger seat and rested his arm on both sides of her body. With an intent look, Benny motioned on her lips and asked, “Can I?”</p><p>Beth looked away from embarrassment as she felt her heart skip a beat. She felt like a cornered king with nowhere to go, except it didn’t feel bad at all. With her eyes closed, she replied, “Go on.”</p><p>Benny closed the gap between their lips and Beth didn't think twice to share a sweet and gentle kiss. When they pulled, Benny Watts smiled and gave her another kiss on the forehead. “Congratulations, queen.” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Raise your hand if Beth/Benny lives in your head rent free </p><p>I was writing this at around 2-5 am so idk if things still make sense - I just need an outlet to let all these feelings lol. I don't know if they're in character or if my details are accurate and I don't mind having feedbacks! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>